PersonaTale
by Squad141
Summary: Frisk has decided to stay on a path for a long time, and freed the monsters. But now, with the monsters having established a city of their own, normal problems such as politics and racism begin to pop up. But it crosses the line when a monster is murdered, with their body barely holding together. Frisk must then investigate the infamous "Midnight Channel" with old friends.


The sun was just coming up. It had been on heck of a party at the Librarby, celebrating something that all monsters had taken part of. They had finally copied and created almost perfect recreations of all of the buildings from the Underground in their homey town of "New City". Frisk was smiling, and standing outside by the doorway as they heard a bottle of Pop-Goes Champagne inside. They were happy for the monsters, and proud in themselves for becoming the ambassador of the Monsters. Their parents had abandoned them at birth, and left them to one of the worst orphanages that time ever knew. But the Underground held infinite potential, and after choosing, Frisk was satisfied with their choice.

"hey, bud. you okay?" Sans startled Frisk with his comment, so much that they almost dropped their Apple Monster Juice box they were drinking from.

"you seem a little out of it, y'know? well, it's not my time to judge, is it? papyrus sent me to get everyone some more refreshments, so I hope he checks under his hat this time." Sans chuckled to himself, laughing at the unfunny but hilarious comment.

"But you have been a bit distant lately. You alright?"

Frisk nodded, smiling back up at the smiling skeleton. Sans had changed a lot since he left the Underground. He was reclusive, and seem to be less worried. Frisk had gone by their house plenty of times to see Papyrus ogling at how much Sans cleaned up (which consisted of a single sock). Papyrus had changed little, as did many, other than being exceedingly more positive given the circumstances. Though it was a half-hour to midnight, Frisk reviewed the things that weren't perfect in the current town.

Racism towards monsters was still a grand problem outside town, which extended even into political sides of things. Frisk was now in charge of those, but took them with ease being a human and all. There was the always looming threat that someone may be over the edge and attempt something…worse than sneaking in to sabotage the city. Frisk shook their head slightly, thinking it must be the weight of the time of night on their thoughts. They looked up to Sans face, smiled and conveyed the message of how late it was, and he chuckled, said his goodbyes and teleported back to the party. Frisk turned, and began walking to Ruined Road.

If the town name wasn't "interesting" enough, the road of houses could have been given a better name, but as long as it existed, the residents didn't mind. The ones who lived here were the monsters that had resided in the Ruins beforehand, and were used to them. So, in tradition, most of the houses had many shades of purple in their designs. The one at the very end was Toriels, and Frisks destination that night. It was the only with two stories, and was an almost-replica of Home back under Mt. Ebbot, and Frisk as well as Toriel both loved it. Frisk took out their phone, and used the key that was on their key chain to unlock the door, and entered their home. Most of the lights were out, do Frisk was quiet just in case Toriel was asleep. Frisk walked in the living room, to find Toriel in her usual reading chair, wither her eyeglasses on reading a book.

Toriel looked up, obviously startled, then said, "Oh, its you dear. Did you enjoy the party? It seems most of the city was there tonight. I'm very sorry I didn't go, but I'm just not that type of person."

She closed the book that she was reading carefully, and put it on the reading chair, before clicking the lamp off.

"Oh my, it's very late. I must be heading to bed now, and you too. It's Saturday tomorrow, and we're having that group brunch to commemorate our saving."

Toriel stretched, swiftly put down her glasses, then headed to her bedroom. Frisk smiled, and put down their jacket on the kitchen table, next to the vase full of fresh yellow flowers, and the picture of Frisk and their close friends. They pick up the photo for a second, and chuckle at the time that it was taken, knowing the hardships of trying to get everyone together at last. They gently put down the picture and walked into their room, and plopped down onto their bed. Frisk checked their alarm clock, and it said 11:57. Frisk was about to drop down right then and there, when they remembered that rumor going around at Monster High.

The supposed rumor was that there was something called "The Midnight Channel". At exactly 12:00 on a rainy night, if you stare at a blank TV screen, it'll turn on and you'll see your soul mate. So, curious, Frisk adjusted their eyes to the darkness of their bedroom, and stared at the TV on their desk on the opposite wall. For a second, there was nothing. Then, there was something.

On the screen, there was a lot of static. But, slowly, a picture came into image. It showed something of a brawl going on between two figures in a…Warm room? The background was almost indistinguishable, but it seemed to have yellow-orange walls. Before Frisk could get a better look at the picture, the static became very prominent, and the TV shut off. Huh. That was strange, but cool if anything. And with that, Frisk shrugged it off, and went to sleep, not knowing what had just begun.


End file.
